Confessions
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: Morir... ...Por salvarte.[Chap. 7]
1. Run to cry

_**CONFESSIONS**_

Lluvia golpeando las copas de los árboles…

Viento frío fortaleciendo la tormenta…

Charcos formándose en un suelo ya embarrado…

…y lo único que quería era correr, liberarse y empaparse, dejar que la lluvia se llevara todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

_Lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas sonrosadas…_

Seguía corriendo, sin un rumbo fijo, sin saber siquiera donde sus piernas manchadas de barro le conducían. ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué más daba si se mojaba? ¿Y que el viento le hiciera sentir escalofríos? ¿Qué importaba nada?

_Pelo mojado pegándose a su cara…_

Sin percatarse se introdujo en el bosque, tal vez como acto reflejo… siempre acudía por ahí a relajarse, pero…

_Pero…_

Todo era distinto ahora.

_Todo era distinto ahora…_

¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que viera las cosas de esta manera? Antes… no lo hubiese pensado.

_Las cartas…_

Esas malditas cartas, ellas que tanto decían pero que al mismo tiempo tanto ocultaban. ¿Dónde quedaron ellas? ¿Por qué dejaron de aparecer?

_Todo era una trampa…_

Todo en ellas era una vil mentira. Las palabras, los secretos… escritos como susurros, las indirectas…

_Complicidad…_

Él era su cómplice. Ese escritor anónimo que la usaba como diario, como si ella fuese una sacerdotisa y él se limitara a confesar sus pecados, sus pensamientos, confusiones y secretos.

_Engaño…_

Pero se había burlado de ella. Se sentía engañada, ultrajada y sucia. Ese sentimiento de impotencia crecía con cada paso que daba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, provocando chocar contra un arbusto y caer de rodillas.

_Dolor…_

Los múltiples arañazos de las piernas no los sentía, y su camisa rasgada, pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, se manchaba con pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían a la superficie en sus brazos.

_Rabia…_

Se levantó rápidamente, ignorando las heridas y el dolor que le producían. Odiaba ese color rojo de la sangre. Ese escarlata que le acompañaba allá donde fuera. Odiaba las cortinas de su dosel, odiaba la decoración de su Sala Común, y el león que adornaba su escudo. Odiaba tener que ser pelirroja. Odiaba que todos la distinguieran por su color de pelo y odiaba tener que resignarse a ello.

_Descontrol…_

Empezó a arremeter golpes contra un árbol joven que crecía a la orilla de un claro, descargando su furia y rabia contra ese ser vivo y causando que ese escarlata se derramase de nuevo entre sus manos.

_Sollozos…_

Se escurrió por el liso tronco, sentándose despreocupadamente en el suelo, manchando su falda y camisa rasgada. Lágrimas y lluvia escurrieron sin control por sus mejillas, mientras hipaba nerviosamente.

_Silencio…_

Escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo, y se abrazó inútilmente los brazos. Su largo pelo pelirrojo se enredaba entre sus manos, pegándose a su cuello y cara. Un viento frío luchó contra ella mientras perdía toda sensibilidad y sentía que no podía ver más allá de sus piernas encogidas.

Sin poder evitarlo, cayó inerte al suelo, desvanecida, empapada, sin poder ver otra cosa.

_Oscuridad._

()-()-()

¡Holas! Ni que decir de lo que acabo de escribir en media horita de nada, jeje. Todo esto, escuchando el nuevo single de Lindsay Lohan "_Confessions of a broken Herat_", ¡el vídeo clip es genial! Y que decir que Lind me recuerda a Lily… (Porqué será… xD)

Bueno, a todo esto, esta paranoia que se me acaba de ocurrir aquí, ¿qué os parece? ¿De quien hablo? Y lo mejor de todo… ¿debo continuar, o lo dejo tal cual y que cada uno se imagine lo que sea?

Me gustaría saber lo que pensáis… así que, ¡plis! Un review… porfis! ¡Que no cuesta tanto!

Gracias a Dream-Kat (¡Amigaa!) mi beta que me ha obligado a publicar esto, ante mi indecisión jejeje

Ahora me voy a poner con el resto de historias que tengo empezadas, porque si no escribía esto, reventaba.

¡Saludos a todos! ¡Quiero vuestros reviews!

_**-Hikari Katsuragi-**_


	2. Found you

_Disclaimer: Sé, sé… todo pertenece a la rubia… ¿puedo ahorrarme esto? Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe xD_

_**CONFESSIONS**_

La lluviosa noche había atrapado completamente todo el bosque en barro. Apenas si podía caminar por ahí.

Hizo un salto, impulsándose con sus patas traseras y levantando las delanteras, esquivando los arbustos que continuamente se liaban en su cornamenta.

Hacía un rato que se había separado de sus amigos, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba estar solo un rato. Tan solo aunque fuesen unos míseros quince minutos.

La luna llena se vería en el cielo, brillante, de no ser por las espesas nubes y la densa lluvia que incluso impedía tener un buen radio de visión.

_Bienestar…_

Le gustaba sentir la lluvia golpeándole, sobre todo en esas noches en que perdía su forma corporal, transformándose a voluntad en el rey del bosque.

Sus fuertes patas golpearon contra unos arbustos que parecían crecer en medio del camino, impidiéndole el paso. Las golpeó lo suficiente como para arrancarlas, finalmente con la cornamenta, apartándolas a un lado.

_Desahogo…_

Parecía desquitar parte de su frustración con el mismo bosque. Se desfogaba con ello, por eso se había apartado de sus compañeros. No quería causar nada mientras su humor no era el más apropiado para acompañar a un hombre lobo en su transformación.

Pero sus pensamientos se centraban en otra persona. Aquella que la había dejado con la palabra en la boca aquella misma tarde con tan solo una frase.

Solo en ella.

_Solo en ella…_

"**No busques lo que deseas, de verdad, no vale la pena"**

Y lo había dicho con un halo de tristeza envolviéndole.

_Obsesión…_

Se había extrañado de que ella no le hablara de mala manera, como solía hacer con solo verle u oírle respirar, sin embargo era algo que le había llamado la atención de ella; solo el hecho de tener siempre su rechazo le había hecho obsesionarse más y más con su persona, tan solo el verla ya le provocaba una sensación de taquicardia y de querer observarla, aunque solo fuera eso, poder observar su porte sereno con la mirada verde perdida tras los cristales de la ventana.

_Sospecha…_

Últimamente la había notado demasiado decaída, y le preocupaba. Por supuesto que le preocupaba. Él que la vigilaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día, no podía pensar en otra cosa que el qué podría haberle sucedido.

_Silencio…_

Pudo sentir el silencio sepulcral en el bosque. Las gotas de la lluvia cristalina chocaban contra el barro, pero no las oía. No, solo otra cosa podía llamarle la atención.

_Sollozos…_

Alguien lloraba. Sentía vibrar la tierra con pasos apresurados, mientras unos sollozos se perdían con el viento. ¿Cómo era posible?

_Desesperación…_

Cabalgó por entre troncos y arbustos, esquivando ágilmente su cornamenta de ser enganchada. Los sollozos cada vez se oían menos, pero podía sentir que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba el propietario de ellos.

_Eternidad…_

No podía entender que un camino tan corto se le estuviese haciendo tan largo, simplemente, era algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Pero sus ganas de saber…

… _su curiosidad…_

La curiosidad le cegaba. ¿Quién podría estar a medianoche, bajo aquella tormenta, llorando en el bosque? No entendía que sucedía, pero le daba la impresión de que era alguien del castillo.

_Presentimiento…_

Sentía que aquella persona necesitaba de su ayuda. Como un imán que hacía que él fuese atraído por su magnetismo. Corría todo lo que sus patas y el tiempo le permitían. No sabía en que dirección, pues los sollozos se habían desvanecido, pero su instinto le guiaba, y confiaba en él.

Finalmente le pareció divisar una forma moverse en el suelo, un poco más adelante. El movimiento era casi nulo, pero podía percibirlo y percatarse de que sí era una persona la que había allí. Unos cuantos metros más…

_Luego, sorpresa…_

No podía creerlo. Ahora veía claramente el cuerpo frente a sí. En un principio de espaldas, pero logró darle la vuelta con el morro.

Y ahora no podía salir en sí de su asombro.

_Preocupación…_

Se transformó en un instante a su cuerpo, agachándose para levantar a la joven pelirroja.

¿Qué hacía Evans ahí? No había motivo que le llevara a ello, sin embargo lo estaba. La levantó levemente, sentándola y aguantándole la espalda con un brazo. Con la otra mano buscó, desesperado, un indicio de vida, algo que le indicara que estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía…

_Tranquilidad momentánea…_

Respiró relajado al encontrar un pulso en su muñeca. Era débil, tal vez había corrido demasiado bajo la lluvia, pero seguía latiendo.

Pero se tensó nuevamente al ver que se agitaba, que no paraba de balbucear palabras, frases incompletas, incoherentes para él…

_Ayuda…_

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó al cielo, sacando chispas rojas. En un momento, un gran perro negro se encontraba frente a él, acudiendo a su urgente llamada.

Claro, no se esperaba el panorama. El animal recién llegado se transformó en su forma humana, acercándose al otro chico.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, agachándose a su lado.

-No lo se. La he encontrado aquí- contestó, tocándole la cara a la joven desvanecida-. Está ardiendo…

-Habría que llevarla al castillo, si no…

El otro chico asintió. Inmediatamente se alzó con la chica en brazos, viendo como el otro joven se transformaba de nuevo en un perro negro.

-Mantén a Moony lejos, por favor. Intentaré salir del bosque lo más rápido posible.

El perro soltó un ladrido y volvió por donde había llegado.

_Desespero…_

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Debía salir de la densidad de aquel bosque cuanto antes. Necesitaba ir a la enfermería cuanto antes, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien…

_Decisión…_

Sorteaba casi sin darse cuenta, como por acto reflejo, todos y cada uno de los obstáculos. No podía entretenerse mientras la vida de la pelirroja en sus brazos corría tanto peligro. Debía llegar al castillo ya.

_Juramento…_

-Quien te haya hecho daño, Lily, la pagará. Juro que la pagará.

_Por tí._

()-()-()

Bueno, bueno, bueno… no esperaba escribir una continuación, pero mi bombilla se encendió y… ¡aquí estoy!

Supongo que es evidente a que personajes me refiero¿no? Bueno. Éste capítulo me ha quedado una página más larga que el otro, pero sigue siendo corto. No es que quiera alargarme, ya que es un fic raro, pero bueno. Tan solo escribo cuando necesito algo de desahogo, jeje.

¿Os ha gustado? Sé, se que es una historia paranoica, pero… bueno, que se le va a hacer, algo diferente¡ya veis!

Solo espero algún review. Porque con el capítulo uno, veo que los hits son muy abundantes y tengo unos míseros 8 reviews T.T ¡yo quiero más! Aunque tan solo sea un "Lo he leído. Dedícate a estudiar y deja de escribir que no es lo tuyo" o un "¿Cómo publicas esta bazofia?" ¡Aunque solo sean dos palabras y punto¡Pero vuestros coments son importantes para mí!

Bueno, dicho esto, creo que dejo todo claro. Más o menos sé que pasará en el siguiente. Será también cortito, pero veremos a una pelirroja al despertarse jeje.

¡Bexitos y saludos!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


	3. BlackWhite and Colour

_Disclaimer: a ver que va a pasar. Sí, soy JKRowling, lo que pasa es que me aburro y mira… como no tengo inspi pal septimo… me dedico a escribir fics. Ves tu por donde._

_**CONFESSIONS**_

¿Qué pasaba? Se encontraba sumida en una completa oscuridad. Abría los ojos, pero estos parecían estar ciegos.

Alzó levemente los brazos, palpando, o mejor dicho, intentando palpar algo en el aire, en esa oscuridad que, sin saber porqué, le aterraba.

_Desesperación…_

Dio un par de pasos alrededor suyo. Su respiración se alteraba por momentos; el pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez con más rapidez, a medida que la angustia y el desespero, la ahogaban.

_Miedo…_

Comenzó a jadear, desesperada, movía los brazos de un lado a otro y sus piernas la desplazaban velozmente, pero no había ningún obstáculo en su camino. Y eso hizo que el miedo se transformara en pavor.

_Locura…_

Paró en seco, girando la cara hacia todos lados, sin lograr percibir ni un ápice luminoso, ni señas de nada ni nadie. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredándolas en su propio pelo, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas.

_Dolor psicológico…_

Soltó un alarido de desesperación, aferrándose a si misma. No había nada. No había nadie, estaba sola y se quedaría sola…

"**Eres una pequeña ingenua, has caído como un gato perdido. No vales lo que aparentas…"**

Esas palabras inundaron su mente. Pensaba haberlas desechado después de leerlas pero…

_Tormento…_

Ahora volvían, acudían de nuevo a ella, atormentándola, torturándola y hundiéndose en su ser. Volvió a gritar intentando evadir esos pensamientos, más cuanto lo intentaba, más las veía grabadas en su mente.

_Un callejón sin salida…_

Sentía que no podía escapar a todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que la atormentaban. Todo su orgullo, todo su esfuerzo no servía para nada, cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho, había sido en vano. No le importaba a nadie…

_Desaparece…_

Quería ser borrada del mapa. Toda esa infelicidad la mataba, y quería, deseaba acabar con ese tormento. ¿A quien le importaría que desapareciese? Nadie la echaría de menos, nadie notaría la ausencia de una pelirroja que se preocupaba nada más por aparentar, y superarse.

Tenía razón. ¿De que servía vivir sin un propósito fijo en la vida, y sin nadie que se interese?

_Mamá…_

La imagen de su familia acudió a ella.

_Papá…_

¿Qué hacía? No le importaba a nadie, pero al menos, los tenía a ellos.

_Petunia…_

Su padre, su madre, su hermana, que aunque la odiara seguía siendo parte de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Qué se proponía con todo? No quería decepcionar a sus padres, que lo habían dado todo por ella, aún a costa del cariño de su otra hija.

De sus ojos parecieron brotar lágrimas, ya que las notó resbalando por sus mejillas. Sin saber nada, dejándose llevar por todo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo salir de esa oscuridad que le había hecho recordar una pesadilla.

Pero…

_Atrapada…_

No podía, no sabía como salir. Lo último que recordaba era haber caído al suelo fangoso por la lluvia, en medio del bosque, perdida, sin rumbo y desesperada.

No podría salir de ahí, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, ya que parecía que su boca se había secado de repente. Sintió el miedo crecer aún más en su interior. La idea de estar encerrada en ese lugar no le alentaba en absoluto a luchar por su subsistencia.

Pero…

_Pero…_

Pudo notar una extraña calidez embargarla. No sabía de donde venía, ni que pretendía, ya que no conocía esa sensación, pero le agradaba, y le incitaba a dejarse llevar por ella.

La oscuridad ya no era ella misma, todo se volvía gris, y comenzaba a ver sus propias manos, blancas, más de lo normal. Su cabello rojo parecía apagado bajo aquel manto descolorido, pero la luz parecía aclarar cada vez más.

_Torpeza…_

Dio un paso adelante. Parecía que, de repente, el cuerpo le pesaba y las piernas le flojeaban. Necesitaba llegar a donde venía esa claridad. Necesitaba verla, palparla y notar que estaba ahí. Tenía la sensación de que ella era la que le devolvería la calma y tranquilidad a su mente.

Al menos por un momento.

_Ruido ensordecedor…_

Tuvo que taparse los oídos con las manos, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo de nuevo, a causa de la pesadez, pero también del pitido insoportable que cada vez aumentaba más sus decibelios.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando que pasase, pero no lograba deshacerse de aquello. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza de un momento a otro.

_Grito…_

Gritó y gritó, como si fuera la manera de la cual pudiese quitar ese ruido, como si lo calmara. Pero no funcionaba para nada. El ruido seguía subiendo, aumentando de volumen, y ella pensó no poder soportarlo más.

_Silencio…_

Tal cual había comenzado todo, acabó. El silencio embargó la sala, y ella calló al suelo, estirada, inconsciente. Todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, pero ella se encontraba ajena a ello.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño que Morfeo le había enviado, transportándose en él, sintiéndose contrariada; sola y acompañada, triste y feliz, tranquila y nerviosa, viva y muerta.

Todo era en color y en blanco y negro.

_Calor…_

No supo cuando, no supo cuanto, pero sí que el calor y el frío la albergaban. Como su fuera presa de una fiebre repentina, insoportable.

Sintió estar tumbada. Sintió algo caliente sobre ella, y sintió como su mano, ardiendo, era calmada por otras dos, que la rodeaban, heladas.

Un dolor de cabeza hizo mella en ella, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndolos pesados. Su visión era completamente borrosa. Notaba su pelo pegado a sus mejillas, frente y cuello, húmedo, seguramente a causa del sudor por su estado febril.

_Confusión…_

La mano libre la llevó a su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio, intentando reprimir un quejido doloroso. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas y le cegaba.

Se movió con lentitud, doblando las rodillas dentro del lecho en que estaba. Aquel techo no era el de su habitación, y las cortinas blancas que envolvían su cama le confesaban el lugar en que estaba.

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar, giró su cabeza hacia las manos que le calmaban el calor y vio una mata de pelo negro, revuelto, apoyada en la cama. Solo cogiéndole la mano.

_Sorpresa…_

Enfocó, dándose cuenta de quien era esa persona. Se sentó de repente, con sorpresa, haciendo que él se levantara, asustado por el repentino movimiento.

Y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Verde y castaño.

_Contraste…_

Y supo dónde estaba.

_Realidad._

()-()-()

¡Wiii! Esta vez he tardado poco. Bueno, más poco de lo que me esperaba. Estaba bastante inspirada, así que… bueno, a sabiendas de la bronca que me van a echar porque hace un siglo que me llamaron para comer… pero la inspiración es la inspiración, y no es algo que tenga muy a menudo así que… jeje

¿Qué tal el cap? Sí, sí. Como siempre es una paranoia, y los caps son cortos, pero ya lo dije en su momento: lo escribo cuando estoy algo… estresada, paranoica, etc. O en este caso inspirada. Jeje. ¡Espero estar inspirada para otro fic que tengo que actualizar pero YA!

¡Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los reviews! No puedo contestarlos porque mis padres quieren degollarme y no puedo entretenerme, así que… bueno. Solo quiero comentarios T.T que los Hits suben como el precio de la gasolina pero los reviews siguen tan bajos como… en fin. Supongo que me entendéis T.T ¡Plis! Aunque sea un "Sigue" o "Bah, vaya mieda de fic" ¡que no cuesta tanto! Solo darle al botoncito que pone Go más abajo.

En fin, después de ese "lapsus" en que dejo mi orgullo por los suelos (XDD) me despido, que tengo hambre xD jejeje.

¡Besines achocolatados para todos!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


	4. Spectral Cold

_Disclaimer: no se pa' que pongo esto, si está claro. ¿O es que acaso no es evidente que soy la única, la insustituible, JKRowling¡Pues hala!_

_**CONFESSIONS**_

La conexión era directa. El marrón y el verde se miraban, uno con preocupación, otro con sorpresa. Pero el miedo era palpable en el interior de los dos colores.

_Confusión…_

La joven, anteriormente tumbada, miró al chico con las lagunas verdes que eran sus ojos, muy abiertos, sorprendidos, atónitos, pero temerosos.

_Sobresalto…_

Él no había podido evitar despertarse de repente al notar movimiento. Momentos antes se había jurado no dormir hasta verla despierta, hasta poder apreciar aquél iris verde que le había llegado a hacer enloquecer.

El pelo pelirrojo, aún algo húmedo, caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros. La camisola de hospital que la enfermera le había puesto sustituyendo la ropa mojada caía hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pálidos hombros.

_Silencio…_

Ella no podía decir nada. Parecía que se le había secado la boca en de golpe al ver la expresión del otro joven. Lo último que se hubiese esperado era que precisamente él estuviese ahí, agarrándola de la mano.

_Descubrimiento…_

Fue entonces cuando el chico se percató de que aún la agarraba de la mano. Como si se tratase de un objeto ardiente, soltó la extremidad y se alejó lo más que pudo, que fue hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo de la silla en el que estaba sentado.

Ella simplemente levantó su brazo y se cogió la mano con la otra extremidad, mirándola. La sentía cálida, ahora fría por el contacto con el aire, pero el calor de su mano seguía conservándose.

_Análisis…_

Miró con fijeza al moreno que estaba frente a ella. No la miraba, parecía tener los ojos clavados en algún punto concreto del suelo, recorriéndolo de un lado a otro pero sin alzar en ningún momento la cabeza. Parecía como si un repentino miedo le hubiera envuelto, miedo a mirarla y a sentir reproche dirigido hacia él, salir de las esmeraldas verdes.

Ella siguió observándolo, fijamente, sin despegar un segundo sus pupilas de los ojos del chico, que parecía ponerse nervioso por segundos, ya que notaba sobre él la penetrante vista de la pelirroja.

_Nerviosismo…_

Él empezó a mover una pierna con nerviosismo. Se llevó una mano al pelo, alborotándolo levemente mientras rogaba para si mismo que ella dejase de mirarlo de esa manera, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo, notando sus ojos perforándole los propios.

Él siempre había deseado que ella le dedicase tan solo una leve mirada, y el que lo mirara con tanta fijeza debería de compensar eso, más, sin embargo…

_Sin embargo…_

Se sentía completamente incómodo. Una sensación de terror le inundaba todo el cuerpo y, contra su voluntad, alzó levemente la cabeza y se encontró, de nuevo, con unos fulminantes ojazos verde esmeralda.

_Vacío…_

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Deseaba despegar de nuevo la mirada de esas dos piedras de hielo verde que lo atravesaban. Los veía, brillantes, tan hermosos como siempre… no. Aún más hermosos. Pero en ellos no se reflejaba nada. Ni incomprensión, ni enfado, ni temor… sólo un triste vacío los envolvía.

_Frío…_

Y empezó a sentir como si estuviesen en medio de un desierto de hielo. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos e incluso notaba salir el vaho de su boca. Era… era realmente extraño. A pesar de que la enfermería estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de ellos dos y la enfermera, parecía que solamente era él el que se percataba de aquella ola de frío que le estaba empezando a hacer tiritar.

_Concentración…_

Ella mantenía si vista fija. Ni siquiera paraba a parpadear, solamente continuaba con sus ojos clavados en los marrones de él, perforándoselos y pareciendo adentrarse en ellos, como si quisiera hurgar en la mente del adolescente y empezar a obrar como si fuese una vulgar marioneta.

_Irrumpir…_

Y de repente, el moreno vio desaparecer todo eso al entrar en escena la enfermera.

-Señorita Evans, ya despertó- dijo la mujer, cogiendo una de sus manos y tomándole el pulso.

Ella no se preocupó por contestar. Continuó con la mirada fija en los ojos del chico, que, en ese momento, y habiendo logrado desviar su vista, observaba los pliegues de la sabana sin observar nada, respirando entrecortadamente y con alguna gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente y la sien.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó de nuevo la mujer mientras miraba el reloj, ajena al evidente malestar del otro adolescente.

-Perfectamente- contestó en la misma posición, con un tono de voz glacial que hizo de nuevo estremecer al moreno.

La enfermera levantó la vista y miró a la pelirroja. Con una mano le tocó la frente durante un instante y la volvió a separar con un respingo.

-¡Por Merlín santo!- exclamó-. ¿Cómo va a estar perfectamente¡Tiene la cabeza como un caldero al rojo vivo!

Ella, por toda respuesta, desvió, por fin y para alivio del muchacho, su mirada para dirigirla a la mujer que le hablaba.

-Estoy bien- volvió a afirmar en un tono gélido.

La enfermera, por un momento, pareció asustarse por el aspecto claramente perturbador que tenía la joven, pero enseguida se recobró.

-No, no está bien. Ahora mismo se toma esta poción- le entregó un frasquito con un líquido incoloro dentro-. Y nada de rechistar, que se que odia el sabor…

Antes de que la mujer terminara la frase, la adolescente ya había abierto el frasco. De un solo trago, vació la botellita, sin denotar ningún signo de asco o desagrado. Solamente esa expresión neutra que parecía embargarla desde poco después de despertarse.

-Eh… bien. Ahora, le recomiendo que duerma un rato- la enfermera estaba sorprendida. No era para menos-. Señor Potter, váyase para que descanse.

-No. Él se queda- contestó de nuevo la enferma, rotunda, mirando de nuevo a la mujer, que pareció estremecerse.

-Eh… está bien. Pero no la moleste- la mujer, tras decir eso y mandarle una mirada de advertencia al moreno, dio la vuelta y se perdió tras los doseles que envolvían la camilla.

Le silencio volvió a reinar en el espacio en que se encontraban los dos adolescentes. Ella volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él, perturbándolo de nuevo y sintiéndose mal. El adolescente no hizo otra cosa que evitarlo. Pero al momento se percató de que, esa vez, ella no parecía querer molestarlo de nuevo.

_Indiferencia…_

Pero su aire neutro, indiferente a todo, a donde se encontraba y con quién se encontraba continuaba plasmado en su semblante.

_Impedimento…_

Él quiso decir algo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no tenía manera de que le saliera la voz. Quería preguntarle mil cosas y al mismo tiempo ninguna. Y sí, no pudo hacer otra cosa, tenía miedo. Ella le daba miedo, un terror que le hacía mantenerse estático, clavado en aquella maldita silla de la que llevaba rato queriendo levantarse y salir corriendo.

Pero de pronto sintió como una mano, la de ella, le agarraba su propia mano. Se sobresaltó ante la acción, no solo por el hecho de que ella fuera la que lo hubiera agarrado, si no por el hecho de que aquella mano estaba tan gélida como su propia mirada y las palabras dichas antes.

_Curiosidad…_

No pudo evitar alzar los ojos de nuevo, mirándola. Sus ojos, aún neutros, ya no desprendían esa frialdad que momentos antes le había transmitido, pero sí una seriedad antinatural en ella.

Lo cierto era, que todo en ella parecía antinatural. Allí con esa camisola blanca, el pelo rojo oscuro, húmedo, contrastando con la piel lechosa y ese aire frío alrededor de ella, parecía un auténtico espectro.

_Inseguridad…_

Volvió a abrir la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no pudo. De nuevo, una fuerza mayor a su voluntad se lo impedía.

Sin embargo, la que sí pido hablar fue ella.

Lily.

_Advertencia…_

-No te entrometas.

_Desafío._

()-()-()

Bueno, bueno, bueno… pues hasta aquí lo que se daba por este capítulo. Tan mini como siempre, pero así es como los quiero yo… ¡a parte que es un auténtico desespero encontrar las palabras en cursiva! No os podéis imaginar la de sinónimos que tengo que llegar a buscar para no repetirlas uuuna y otra vez.

En fin, no tengo mucho que comentar. El capítulo se lo dedico a Kirsche Himitsu por insistir tanto en que quería una actualización ya. ¡Aquí la tienes, impaciente! Jajaja, espero que te guste ¿eh?

Bueno, a todos también. Espero que os guste. Lily es algo… rara. Pero bueno, lo iréis entendiendo más adelante.

¡Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Me hacéis muy feliz cuando los leo, en serio¡gracias a todos! Espero que en este capítulo reciba más por vuestra parte.

¡Besos a todos, y hasta la próxima!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


	5. In the corridor

_Disclaimer: Bueno, a pesar de que ahora estoy muy ocupada haciendo el séptimo libro U.U sep sep. Tengo tiempo para hacer estas paranoias, como buena escritora. Os revelaré el título del último libro dentro de poquito, jujujuju (XDD)_

_**CONFESSIONS**_

Pasillos largos, fríos, normalmente abarrotados, desiertos a esas horas de la noche. Pasos resonando, nerviosos y tranquilos, distantes…

…_inseguros…_

¿Qué hacía ahí? No lo sabía.

_Miedo…_

¿Por qué sentía todo eso? era algo que no sabía contestar.

En el exterior, la lluvia continuaba cayendo a raudales, acompañando en la sinfonía que creaban los rayos y truenos, que hacían vibrar las vidrieras del castillo, a simple vista completamente tétrico.

_Terror…_

El silencio era completamente abrumador, tan sólo roto por el constante repicar de las gotas de agua en las paredes de piedra, acompasadas con los pasos que continuaban resonando por los pasillos.

Un ruido provocó una exclamación de sobresalto. Los pasos pararon al instante, y voltearon a mirar el oscuro pasillo, del que no se apreciaba el final.

_Silencio…_

Tras unos segundos, los pasos continuaron su marcha, más pausados y con menos firmeza que anteriormente, constantemente en guardia.

Otro rayo iluminó, entonces, momentáneamente el largo pasillo, haciendo vibrar, momentos después, los cristales y amortiguando nuevos pasos que habían aparecido.

Los primeros pies se detuvieron, expectantes, escuchando como, en efecto, había otros que le seguían, seguidos, fuertes y con firmeza.

_Desconcierto…_

Miró hacia todos lados, intentando averiguar de dónde procedían sin lograr saberlo. El constante repicar de la lluvia en los cristales y la piedra del castillo hacían casi imposible la búsqueda, sin mencionar los rayos y truenos, dificultándolo aún más.

Sabía que había alguien, que alguien la perseguía y no se detenía en ningún momento. ¿Por qué?

_Confusión…_

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y sus neuronas no paraban de enviar y recibir datos. ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía ni idea, pero el miedo se apoderaba de ella a cada segundo que pasaba y, sin quererlo, continuaba estática, sin poder siquiera moverse.

_Voces…_

Unos extraños sonidos acudieron a sus oídos. El ruido de la noche y la tormenta desaparecieron por completo, inundando su mente tan sólo de esos molestos ecos.

_No huyas…_

_Tú…_

_¡Silencio!…_

_Te entiendo…_

Se llevó las manos a los oídos, tapándoselos completamente mientras negaba constantemente con la cabeza, con efusividad. ¿Por qué le hacían esto¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal tortura?

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus mejillas, completamente inundadas en saladas lágrimas. A pesar del frío que hacía, sentía como su temperatura iba subiendo por momentos, completamente contrastada con la exterior. Gotas de sudor mojaban su frente cuello y manos, mojaba su pelo, el cual se agarraba con fuerza en aquél instante.

-No… parad… salid de aquí…

_No te alejes…_

_¡Contesta!…_

-Dejadme…

_¿Estás ahí?…_

_Puedes decir lo que quieras…_

_No busques lo que deseas, de verdad, no vale la pena._

-¡Dejadme!- gritó al vacío.

_¿Por qué me evitas?_

-No lo sé…

_Siempre me estás despreciando…_

-No… pretendía…

_¿Acaso no lo entiendes?_

-¿Qué… tengo que entender?

_Te lo he dicho mil veces, Lily. ¡Te quiero!_

-No es… verdad…

_¡Lily!_

-No es verdad…

_¡Lily¡Escúchame!_

-¡No¡No es verdad!

Un sonoro trueno hizo vibrar el castillo, disimulando el grito que no pudo evitar proferir.

Sin darse cuenta, se abrazaba a si misma, clavándose las uñas en los hombros. Pero el dolor no llegaba, otro dolor, demasiado intenso, lo cubría por completo.

Las voces continuaban agolpándose en su cabeza, cada vez más lejanas. ¿Por qué ella? Siempre había intentado hacerlo todo bien, de la mejor manera, para poder sentirse orgullosa y que los demás se sintiesen orgullosos de ella. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

¿Qué!

_Insistencia…_

Los pasos que antes la torturaban, ahora, estaban aún más cerca. Los oyó repicar contra el suelo, detrás de ella, deteniéndose.

_No vengas…_

-¿Lily?

_Márchate…_

A pesar de haber oído su nombre, lo ignoró. Continuó balanceándose de adelante a atrás, murmurando, abrazándose a si misma, completamente turbada.

Los ojos continuaban completamente abiertos, mirando el suelo sin ver. Dos pies se posaron frente a ella, pero no respondió.

-Lily…

_Ignorancia…_

-Vamos Lily¿qué ocurre?

_Indiferencia…_

Dos manos se posaron sobre las suyas, intentando que rompiera ese abrazo compasivo e intentando terminar con el rutinario balanceo.

Consiguiéndolo.

"_No me mires…"_

Alzó la cabeza, observando, aterrada, los ojos castaños de su interlocutor.

_Preocupación…_

Ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al verla. Estaba completamente empapada, las lágrimas bajaban a raudales por sus mejillas, acompañadas por el sudor escurriendo de su frente. La imagen inspiraba tal amargura, que le era bastante difícil contenerse de abrazarla.

-Lily… por Merlín¿qué te ha pasado?

"_No me mires"_

Ella no contestó, tan sólo bajó la cabeza, conteniendo nuevos hipidos, intentando, por todos los medios, no derrumbarse.

No frente a él.

"_No me mires… con esos ojos…"_

Él no supo apreciar el gesto de miedo. Cogió sus manos y las separó de sus hombros, rompiendo el abrazo y descubriendo unas marcas rojas en la parte de los hombros de su camisa.

El quejido de dolor, entonces, sí que salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

-¡Estás sangrando!- exclamó él, preocupado, con intenciones claras de averiguar que tan profunda eran las heridas.

"_No me toques…"_

Pero ella no se lo permitió. De un gesto, se alejó de él, sin mirarle, cubriéndose los hombros de nuevo con sus manos.

"_No lo hagas…"_

-¿…Lily?

-No me toques…- murmuró.

-Pero… ¿qué…?- volvió a acercarse a ella, levantándole la barbilla-. Quiero ayudarte…

-¡No me mires!- le espetó, dándole un empujón para alejarlo de ella-. ¡No me toques!

Ante la mirada completamente desconcertada del chico, se levantó y salió corriendo pasillo abajo.

"_Síguela"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó del suelo y corrió tras ella. Corrió unos cuantos metros. No le costó alcanzarla, pues se la notaba debilitada.

-¡Lily, espera!- le gritó, cogiéndola por fin de un brazo e impidiendo su huida.

-¡No!

Ella se sacudió, intentando soltarse. Huir era lo único que quería en ese momento, pero le era imposible.

-¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!

-¡No!- volvió a gritar ella-. ¡Nadie puede ayudarme!

Los brazos la cubrieron completamente en un abrazo posesivo. Quería calmarla, quería ayudarla, que llorara en su hombro cuando lo necesitaba.

Que no huyera de él.

-Lily… ¿Por qué me evitas?

Ella se tensó completamente. Esas palabras…

-Siempre… siempre me estás despreciando…

La apretó contra si. No quería perderla, no quería que huyera otra vez. Quería protegerla.

Necesitaba protegerla.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- le dijo, separándose de ella levemente-. Es que acaso… ¿no lo entiendes?

Lily le miró perpleja.

¿Por qué le decía eso? Era como tener, de nuevo, esas voces en su cabeza, y no quería.

No quería volver a…

_Sufrir…_

Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas volvieron a inundarse por el lloro, ahora silencioso.

-Tranquila…

_Calma…_

Se dejó acunar, alzando una tregua consigo misma. No podía… no podía enfrentarse en ese momento. Era más fuerte, muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

_Desasosiego…_

Sin haberse percatado, el joven la había alzado, cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella continuaba su silencioso llanto, a pesar de ello, desesperado.

Notó que caminaban por el pasillo, notó que subían por las escaleras, cómo se movían…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

_Tranquilidad…_

…se sintió bien consigo misma.

_Paz._

()-()-()

Bueno, he aquí, el capítulo 5. Perdón por el retraso¡pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo!

Primero de todo. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Os preguntaréis. Seguro, jejeje ¡Soy mala¡Y me encanta serlo!

No se si os habéis dado cuenta de lo que he hecho en este capítulo. ¿Alguien lo sabe? Si es así, que me lo diga. Quiero saber la gente que ha entendido lo que pretendía con todo esto.

Sé que no tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo anterior… bueno, no lo he explicado, pero lo hago ahora. Representa que Lily se ha… escapado de la enfermería (un día después del capítulo anterior) y bueno, todo lo que pasa en el pasillo y tal. James por su parte, estaba preocupado y tenía un mal presentimiento. Así que, haciendo gala de merodeador, había ido a visitar a Lily, encontrándosela a medio camino.

¿Alguno se ha dado cuenta de lo que he hecho con la conversación de Lily y James? Jaja. Bueno, espero que haya quedado bastante claro, aunque es un capítulo aún más caótico que los anteriores, para mi gusto, jejeje.

¡Bueno¡¡Quiero reviews, los quiero¡¡A ver si me dejáis¡¡Que es muy fácil darle al Go y decir un par de palabritas! Venga. ¡Os veo en el siguiente cap!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


	6. I'll protect you I promise

**Disclaimer:** ¡Que no soy JKRowling! ¡Y me da que voy a tener que aprender inglés para julio si quiero leerme el 7º de golpe!

_**CONFESSIONS**_

-¡No! Dejadme en paz… -gritó con fuerza, pero su voz no lograba pasar del murmullo desesperado.

_Orden…_

Aún así, los susurros continuaban inundando su mente, a pesar de que se decía y repetía a sí misma que no quería.

_Tortura…_

¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué la torturaban? Ella no había hecho nada. Tan sólo… contestar a unas míseras cartas, al principio con recelo, después con curiosidad, y más tarde incluso con ilusión… pero todo ello se esfumó por arte de magia, mientras que ella se sumía en una gran oscuridad.

Siempre había sido la mejor en todo. O casi todo. ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento tenían que destrozarla esas… malditas voces que ella no había llamado ni deseado escuchar jamás?

_Destrucción…_

Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Qué querían de ella? No sabía que hacer para calmar todo eso, ya que su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar a las órdenes que su mente le mandaba.

Se revolvió en el lecho donde estaba. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que no por su propio pié.

_Intriga…_

¿Cómo lo había hecho, entonces? Era lo que pasaba fugazmente por su mente. Pero a pesar de su orgullo… la persona que la hubiera ayudado…

Tenía que agradecérselo a esa persona.

No pudo pensar más en ello, ya que de nuevo, las voces volvieron a inundar su mente, llenándola de susurros incomprensibles en lenguas muertas que escapaban a su entendimiento.

¡¡Que la dejaran en paz!! ¡Solamente quería olvidarse de todo!

¿Por qué a ella?

_¿Por qué a ella?_

¿Por qué a ella?

_¿Por qué a ella?_

¿¡POR QUÉ A ELLA!?

Un grito desgarrador logró salir de su garganta al tiempo que se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas. Notaba toda la cara bañada en sudor y el pelo pegado a ella. Sus ojos le ardían a pesar de estar cerrados.

_Petición…_

Quería volver a ser la de antes. Quería que todo aquello pasase. Quería volver a ser la misma chica marimandona de siempre.

_Súplica…_

¿Era mucho pedir, eso?

_Sollozo…_

Se acurrucó de lado en el lecho, agarrándose a la sábana fuertemente con las manos. Ya no aguantaba más. Quería estar en paz, quería… dejarse llevar de una maldita vez, aunque eso supusiera su desaparición… o el olvido. Ya no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a ello.

Y cuando creyó que, por fin, podría conseguir un poco de su tan ansiada libertad y tranquilidad eterna, algo le hizo retroceder en el camino hacia la profunda oscuridad. Una luz, pequeña, diminuta, en dentro de su maldito océano de tinieblas.

_Una esperanza…_

Un calor que la retenía física y psíquicamente.

_Algo…_

Un calor… rodeándola con calidez, evadiéndola de ese frío.

… _o alguien…_

A pesar de todo el malestar, pudo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejar de temblar y temerse a sí misma. Las voces aún continuaban hablando, cierto, pero parecían aparcadas y encerradas en un rincón olvidado de su mente, opacadas por esa calidez tan repentina que la rodeaba.

_Sentimientos…_

Hasta su mente llegaron otras palabras, dulces, resonantes en su cabeza. Una voz tranquila, lejana pero cercana al mismo tiempo. Embargaron toda su alma.

"_Te protegeré… te lo prometo"_

Y por una vez, pudo dormir con algo de tranquilidad, mientras sus labios se curvaban levemente en una sonrisa.

_Tan ansiada tranquilidad…_

…_Tan ansiada protección._

()-()-()

¡¡Hola!! Bueno, capítulo 6, muy corto (apenas página y media xD) pero es que necesitaba que me saliera así para el siguiente. Por una vez, tengo pensado qué escribiré en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Es un record!

Bueno, ¿qué conclusiones sacáis de éste capítulo? Decir que en el siguiente explicaré mejor lo que pasa en este, pero quiero saber si alguno se ha dado cuenta de lo que le sucede a Lily, lo de la calidez, lo de dejarse llevar… lalalaaa!! xD

Bueno, sé que he tardado y lo siento, pero es que como dije una vez, en este fic me inspiro cuando estoy bajo mucho estrés, (exámenes) y lo que estoy estudiando ahora… ¡no hago exámenes! (Pero sí trabajos, y bastante complicados, así que tengo motivos para tardar también) así que mi querida amiga, la musa retorcida, tarda en aparecer para este fic y tantos otros que tengo empezados.

Y supongo que todos os habéis enterado de la noticia, ¿no? ¡Sí! _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ sale el 21 de Julio. Y yo les hago la ola a todos los encargados este año de publicar cosas xDDD La película la han adelantado en España y saldrá el 13 de Julio. ¡Un día después de mi cumpleaños! Y la semana siguiente el libro. ¡Soy muy feliz!!!

Ahora, me da que voy a tener que aprender inglés para en julio poder leérmelo.

Bueno, espero reviews, de verdad xD a ver si sois buenos todos.

¡Muchos saludos, y felices carnavales que son de aquí nada!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


	7. to save you

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera JKRowling exigiría que el séptimo libro se publicase en todos los idiomas a la vez, y no que en español espetásemos hasta FEBRERO del año que viene ù.u

_**CONFESSIONS**_

_Silencio…_

Era lo único que oía en ese momento. A parte de su respiración acelerada, no había otra cosa que le llamara la atención. Sus ojos estaban siempre puestos en ella, preocupado. No paraba de jadear y su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más, no en señal de molestia, sino más bien de sufrimiento.

Se sentía impotente completamente. Mientras corría con ella en sus brazos notaba como temblaba, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera e intentase acelerar más su paso.

_Intriga…_

¿Qué le sucedía? Llevaba meses preguntándoselo. Ella seguramente no se había dado ni cuenta, pero él no había parado de observarla desde la lejanía. Y a pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenía de acercarse a ella, no lo había hecho. Mejor esperar y dar tiempo.

_Final…_

Pero ya se había excedido esa prórroga. Ella cada vez más extraña, físicamente y en comportamiento. Y a parte de intrigarle ese cambio, también le preocupaba. Incluso amigas suyas habían hablado con él y habían llegado a la conclusión de que algo la estaba cambiando de manera drástica.

_Determinación…_

Continuó corriendo, acelerando más su paso, si cabe. Tenía que llevarla a algún sitio. A la enfermería no podía, a parte de que estaba seguro de que ella se lo reprocharía, no quería que la enfermera hiciese preguntas que, esa vez, no podía contestar.

_Indecisión…_

Paró en mitad de una intersección de pasillos: por uno, su habitación, por otro…

Miró a la joven, preocupado. Su respiración continuaba siendo agitada y por su frente corrían varias gotas de sudor.

_Preocupación…_

Rápidamente, acabó cogiendo el segundo camino, el más rápido y el que estaba más cerca. Cuanto antes llegase, antes podría averiguarlo todo. O al menos intentarlo.

Además, tampoco podía dejar que sus compañeros preguntasen o cotilleasen.

No. ni hablar. No pensaba permitirlo.

_Decisión…_

Un quejido procedente de la persona que llevaba en brazos la devolvió al mundo real, provocando en él la ya tan conocida sensación de vacío.

Giró por uno de los pasillos, intentando por todos los medios correr lo más aprisa posible, pero la oscuridad era una dificultad que le era demasiado presente.

_Rabia…_

A parte de eso, sus gafas se le escurrían a causa del sudor que caía de su frente y por su nariz, impidiéndole una mejor visión.

Todo eran impedimentos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él no dejaba de rezarle mentalmente a Merlín para que le abriese el camino sin dificultades y poder llegar a tiempo para hacer… ¡Algo! ¡Lo que fuera!

_Súplica…_

¿Era mucho pedir eso?

_Desesperación…_

Corrió y corrió sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera quien llevaba en brazos. Era imposible. Se negaba a pedir ayuda a nadie más. Todo esto tenía que hacerlo él.

Además, que si pedía ayuda a otras personas, ¿qué explicación iba a dar? Podía mentir, pero todo el mundo sabía ya como él era, no serviría de nada.

Y ella… ella se enfadaría mucho si pedía ayuda. Ya le dijo una vez que no se entrometiera, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ganas de averiguar lo que le sucedía tenía.

_Aviso…_

Otro quejido por parte de la joven le advirtió que le quedaba menos tiempo de lo que él pensaba. Ya sólo estaba a un pasillo del lugar, pensaba tres veces en lo que deseaba y entraba.

-Vamos, por favor, aguanta…- le decía. En su voz se podía entrever un deje de miedo y terror.

No quería que le pasara nada.

No podía pasarle nada.

No podía soportarlo.

_Impotencia…_

-No me hagas esto, por favor…

Estaba llegando. Apenas unos cuantos metros le separaban de su destino. Debía pasar tres veces por delante. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en ella.

La miraba. Se había detenido justo delante de la puerta y agachado, aún sujetándola con uno de sus brazos.

_Caricia…_

Pasó su otra mano por la sudada cara de la joven. Su expresión de dolor era indescriptible. ¿Cuánto debía estar sufriendo?

_Desconocimiento…_

No podía saberlo, pero podía hacerse una idea, ya que su dolor podía ser comparable al propio.

O no…

_No…_

¿Cuánto debía estar sufriendo? Se volvió a preguntar.

Pudo ver como su expresión se turbaba; fruncía las cejas, apretaba los ojos y los labios. Y él quería que parase. Que dejara de sentir todo aquél dolor que acababa desgarrándole el alma poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que a él.

Juntó la frente sudada con la suya, en el mismo estado. Comprobó que su temperatura estaba fuera de lo normal. No podía perder ni un momento, pero la puerta aún no se había abierto.

_Frustración…_

Rechinó con los dientes, frustrado. Acarició su mejilla y su pelo, húmedo, apartándolo de la cara, y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Tan sólo un simple roce, sin tan siquiera pensarlo, tan sólo dejándose llevar por él. Se separó casi al instante, pasando de nuevo la mano por la frente, secándole el sudor con su manga aún sin servir para nada. Miró su piel pálida –más de lo habitual- su expresión continuamente significativa y su temperatura por demás anormal.

Y cuando se dispuso a volver a alzarla, se dio cuenta de un par de destellos verdes brillando con la poca luz que había.

_Sorpresa…_

Tan sólo fueron un par de segundos. Tan sólo los entreabrió. Y más tarde, tan sólo ella recordaría dolor.

Pero todo eso, al menos, sirvió para tranquilizarle, al menos él pudo soltar un suspiro y respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Te pondrás bien… Te pondrás bien. ¡Te lo prometo!- le susurró.

Ella continuaba mirándole, pero no por ella misma. Era como… era como si alguien estuviese mirando por ella. A pesar de ser unos breves segundos, él pudo notarlo, antes de que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

_Ausencia…_

-¡No!- exclamó, sin poder evitarlo-. ¡No te desmayes! ¡NO!

Volvió a pasar tres veces por delante de donde se suponía estaba la puerta. Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que abrirla. Visualizar el lugar deseado…

-Vamos… vamos…- murmuraba al tiempo que caminaba-. Vamos, ábrete… ¡Ábrete!

No fue hasta cuando la joven volvió a removerse, cuando el conocido sonido del chirriar sonó en todo el pasillo.

_Velocidad…_

Lo siguiente fueron movimientos casi automáticos para él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya la tenía tumbada, habiendo invocado paños de agua fría que iba administrando en su frente y cara.

Hasta que…

_Un grito…_

Grtó.

…_desgarrador…_

Ella gritó.

_Desgarro…_

De una forma completamente dolorosa y lastimera, arqueando la espalda y agarrando las sábanas. Cortando el aire.

_Inquietud…_

Y empezó a moverse. Se movía por todo el lecho en el que la había colocado, siempre agarrando la misma sábana, soltando quejidos, alaridos y gruñidos.

Él… ya no sabía que hacer. Dejándose caer de rodillas, tapándose los ojos con las manos, completamente impotente.

_Llanto…_

Pero el oír suaves sollozos, ese lloro implorante, le hizo levantar la cabeza, mirando como ella, de espaldas a él, se convulsionaba a causa de ello.

Se levantó, completamente derrotado, acercándose al lecho y apoyándose en él para poder verla. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, agarrando fuertemente la sábana en la que estaba tumbada.

Era una visión de lo más… extraña. Su lloro amargo podía quebrarle completamente el corazón hasta el más frío de los hielos. ¿Cómo podía una criatura tan indefensa como ella influirle de aquella manera? Igual que había sucedido en la enfermería.

_Igual…_

Era exactamente lo mismo. La misma sensación que le embargó al mirarla a esos ojos verdes, en algún momento, cálidos y apaciguadores, y en ese momento un arma de doble filo hecha de hielo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la sensación de frío creciente, al verla de aquella manera supo que tenía que ayudarla, que sólo él podría hacerlo.

_Él…_

Así que casi dejándose llevar por esa fuerza mayor que le atraía, se tumbó también en el lecho, a su lado, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

_Calidez…_

Queriendo que, con eso, al menos, pudiera descansar con algo de tranquilidad. Cosa que, estaba seguro, no tenía desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Y funcionó. Segundos después de abrazarla los sollozos disminuían, la presión de sus puños cesaba y aunque continuaba temblando, lo hacía en menor modo.

_Protección…_

No se movió de allí. Quería estar de esa manera, abrazándola cuando tuviera pesadillas, animándola en sus malos momentos, escuchándola con sus reproches, ofreciéndole un hombro sobre el que desahogarse.

Sobre todo, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa.

_Seguridad…_

Se deslizó levemente, apoyando la frente en el dorso de la cabeza de ella, oliendo el suave aroma de su pelo. Cerró los ojos, intentando transmitirle seguridad y fortaleza.

Pero no pudo evitar que preguntas llegaran a su cabeza.

_Preguntas sin respuesta…_

¿Cómo podía soportar tal carga con diecisiete años? Aún sin saber lo que era, estaba segurísimo de que no podía con todo. Era demasiado para que ese pequeño cuerpo y frágil pudiera soportarlo.

Por eso…

_Apoyo…_

Daría todo lo que tenía por ayudarla. Porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

_Luchar…_

Lo que él quería.

_Vencer…_

Lo que él deseaba.

_Morir…_

Por salvarla a ella.

-Te protegeré… te lo prometo…

…_por salvarte._

()-()-()

Bueno, hasta aquí lo que se daba por esta vez. Sí, sé que he tardado bastante a pesar de tener pensado el capítulo desde hacía tiempo –de hecho, lo tenía casi escrito en la libreta, sólo faltaba terminarlo y pasarlo a pc-. Pero, tengo excusa de la gorda, y es que he estado con trabajos asquerosos hasta hace semana y media. ¡Trabajo que no me dejaban ni respirar! Llevaba dos meses con un "no parar".

Pero bueno, no me puedo enrollar mucho. La trama cada vez es más compleja y me estoy liando hasta yo sola. Sólo añadir que quiero –deseo, me gustaría, sugerencia XD- que me digáis que os va pareciendo y qué cariz está tomando eso.

Una pistita: el que Lily abriera los ojos tiene mucho que ver con lo que va a pasar.

Y bueno, no digo más xD Ahora mismo estoy con mi queridísima Dream Kat, que la he secuestrado a pasar un par de días en mi casa, kukukuku, a ver si sale algún fic jugoso de aquí xDDD

Y… bueno, ponedme reviews anda, que el 12 será mi cumpleaños -20 tacos, ole mis huevos- así que ¿qué otra manera de felicitármelo? –aunque se aceptan todo tipo de regalos, la verdad, excepto cartas bomba o atentados por el estilo-.

Y me sigo enrollando xD Bueno, os dejo. No sé cuando publicaré el siguiente, así que… bueno, esperad sentados un pelín.

Hasta otra!!

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**


End file.
